


Flowers, Photos, and Chemistry

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Florist Yamaguchi, M/M, Pretty much the same thing as my Flowers and FLorist story, Punk!Yamaguchi, Teacher Tsukishima, Tsukishima teaches photgraphy and is a huge photography nerd!, except a lot diffrent, i love punk yamaguchi ok, trying to do slow build?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi totally did not have the hots for a certain Tall, Blonde and Handsome that waltzed in his store every Friday. OK well...maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since like June but that doesn't mean i cant put it out now. I wrote like half of it, gave up on it, wrote like a little bit more, gave up on it again, and finished it today. So it probably isn't the best Tsukiyama thing out there but i love me some punk!yams as well as florist!yams. I put both of those in here. i call him yams all the time but i feel like he wouldn't like that (i even put that in this story!) 
> 
> this is more of less the same (well longer) version of "Flowers and Florists". I even almost called this that but then i decided against it. I think it'd be confusing to have two works of my own have the same title. These two fics are insanely different tho, mainly because yams isn't really dominant and confident. hes more of a dork in this one. 
> 
> As always kudos and such are appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3

Despite what his outward appearance would have you believe, Yamaguchi Tadashi loved flowers. 

Sure he had piercings (an eyebrow, two lip, and more ear piercings then he cares to go over) and his hair was pretty long, but that didn't mean he couldn't absolutely love flowers. This is probably what compelled him to become a florist. 

Well not a florist yet, but he'd definitely have his own store one day. For right now he was content with being just a regular employee at a florists office, helping make bouquets, sweeping, checking people out at a register. Yes, Tadashi was pretty content with how his career was going.

Some days treated him better then others, like today was definitely shaping out to be a good one. 

It was bound to be a good one, it was Friday after all. Yes, Friday, better known to Tadashi and his coworker Yachi as "the day tall, blonde, and handsome comes in". 

Like clockwork, at 3:30 on the dot, a tall, blonde, and extremely gorgeous gentleman came in. All Tadashi knew about him was that he was a photography teacher, information forked over by Yachi from her girlfriend who also worked at the school, and that only made him ten times more attractive. Being a teacher, even one to high schoolers, meant he was good with kids. And what was better then a guy that was good with kids? Not much.

Tadashi didn't tend to get crushes on people, he didn't see the point if they wouldn't like him back, but this was absolutely not a crush. Right? This was just a...friend crush, yes exactly! An extreme need to be absolute besties with someone. That's all this was. No one could convince Tadashi otherwise.

"You totally have the hots for tall, blonde, and handsome." Yachi jabbed Tadashi's side, effectively drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Yachi, you know I don't believe in getting the hots for somebody when they don't know I exist or won't like me back. And guess what? This guy has both those things checked off." Tadashi stated, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Really, Yachi use to worry so much in high school, what happened? 

"But Yamaguchi he totally was eyeing you up the other day!" Yachi jumped up on the counter dangling her short legs, Tanaka wouldn't like that, but he also didn't like that his high school crush was dating Yachi either. 

"Stop messing with me Yachi. Also get off the counter you remember what happened last time." Yamaguchi teased, Yachi shivered in fear of Tanaka's broom.

"Anyway Yamaguchi, you totally need to like talk to him-"

"Talk to who? Also get your ass off my clean counter Yachi." Tanaka Ryunosuke, the manager who had inherited the florist shop from his grandmother, said stepping into the main room. Tanaka could be loud and boisterous at times, but also had almost zero patience. Especially on company time, but get him drunk and he was a massive party animal.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryu!" Yachi hopped off. Yachi had know Yamaguchi since middle school, she use to be so anxious all the time but after high school just seemed to mellow out. She met her girlfriend, Kiyoko, at one of Tanaka's parties and ever since Tanaka has had absolutely zero patience for her and anything she does. Drunk Tanaka will tell you it's because she "stole his women".

"Well go sweep or something," Tanaka rubbed the bridge of his nose "Yamaguchi I need to to talk to you."

"Of course, Tanaka" Tadashi made a move to get off his stool but Tanaka was already walking over. 

"Yamaguchi, we've been dudes for a while now, I even gave your friend a job so," Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck "I need you to deliver some flowers to the school for me." 

"Tanaka is this is about Kiyoko I..." Yamaguchi started but was promptly cut off.

"No! No, this isn't about Kiyoko. Well it is, because I don't wanna see her at school, so I need you to deliver some flowers to a guy named Kenma Kozume." Tanaka explained, and picked up a custom bouquet from the fridge.

"Oh ok, I can do that. It's just a short walk so I'll be back in a few." Tadashi said as he took the bouquet from Tanaka. A faint cry of "don't leave me Yamaguchi!" could be heard from across the shop, the small voice no doubt Yachi's.

Tadashi took off, outside the hot summer air was scorching. Tadashi silently damned the tattoo on his lower leg for making him wear long pants at work, fortunately he was able to wear a short sleeve shirt seeing as his only upper body tattoos were on his shoulder and hip. The walk to the school was short, only about three blocks, so he wouldn't be baking for too long.

He walked in the school's front desk and was greeted by an old lady with large glasses, who directed him to the second floors teachers lounge.

"It's the fifth door to the right. Mr. Kozume will be in there, no doubt." The old lady glanced up from her computer solitaire game, eyeing him up for tom foolery.

Tadashi walked up the stairs, three boys were hanging outside a classroom and glanced over at him, no doubt wondering who was receiving flowers at 12:30 in the afternoon.

Tadashi walked into the teacher lounge, there was a guy with blonde hair sitting on a sofa drinking coffee and looking at his phone, Kiyoko who was sitting beside them, and oh look, just his luck tall, blonde, and handsome would be here. 

Tall, blonde, and handsome was leaning over the retrieve something from the small mini fridge, so luckily had not seen Yamaguchi. Unfortunately Kiyoko and who he could only assume to be Mr. Kozume did.

"Ah, Yamaguchi!" Kiyoko seemed surprised "it's not often you do the delivery."

"Oh God, are those from Kuroo?" Kenma asked rubbing his hands on his face. Yamaguchi looked at the card before shaking his head and replying "yes".

"Can he stop his gross PDA before I vomit." Tall, blonde, and handsome commented leaning up with a sandwich and Coke. He looked at Yamaguchi and visibly stiffened, as if he was taken off guard by Yamaguchi's prescience. The stiffness quickly went away and he turned, walking over to a small table in the middle of the room.

"I think it's cute Mr. Tsukishima." Kiyoko responded, getting up and taking the bouquet from Yamaguchi's hands. Was Tsukishima his name? That was too long for Yamaguchi's taste, maybe he should shorten it for storytelling purposes. 

"It's not cute when the gym teacher is pissing away fifty dollars a week to try and get you to fuck him." Mr. Kozume leans on the arm of the sofa and eyed the bouquet with disdain. Tsukishima makes a sound of agreement as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Mr. Kozume must really not like this gym teacher.

"It's your lunch time right Yamaguchi?" Kiyoko pulls him out of his thoughts and Yamaguchi nods, it technically started in thirty minutes but who really kept track anyways. "Well then have lunch with us then." Kiyoko gives a warm smile that Tanaka would die seeing, probably.

Yamaguchi sits down across from Tsukishima, and Tsukishima seems to find his Coke can very interesting. It's interesting how people act differently depending on who they're around, Tsukishima must be really nervous. Yachi's words carelessly float through Yamaguchi's head, "he was totally eyeing you up the other day". No he totally wasn't Yachi, but thanks for the hopes up. Really, wouldn't Yamaguchi be able to tell if some really hot guy was checking him out? He definitely would, he told himself. No way this guy was though, that's just all in Yachi's head.

"So you teach history, Mr. Kozume?" Yamaguchi said, taking the cup of coffee from his hands. He usually drank it with more creamer than what was in here, but didn't ask for that much as not to be a waste. Mr. Kozume nodded and responded "Just call me Kenma".

"What do you teach, Mr. Tsukishima?" He took a small sip of his coffee and looked at Tsukishima from over his mug. Maybe Tsukki would be a good name for him? He was definitely cute enough to be, even if the glare he was giving his sandwich was enough to kill. 

"I teach the photography course here." Tsukki responded, still glaring at his sandwich. Yamaguchi wondered what kind it was. Probably something manly like a BLT, if sandwiches could be manly that is.

Suddenly a tall man with black hair came in, holding...a milk box?

"What kid's lunch you steal this time Tsukishima?" The tall man said as he sat down to the right of Yamaguchi. "Or did your mom pack your PB&J this time?" 

"Piss off, King." Tsukki glare grew to new heights of saltiness, looking like the milk "King" was drinking was spoilt. Also, PB&J? Too cute!

"Mr. Kageyama, stop being antagonistic." Kiyoko said as she grabbed her second helping of coffee from the machine. Wait...

"Kageyama?" Yamaguchi whipped his head to look at him. Kageyama had had a crush on Yachi's friend in high school, Yamaguchi had confided in Kageyama about being gay when he came out, Kageyama had been the first openly gay student in their grade. 

"Huh?" Kageyama looked at Yamaguchi like his head came off. Well Kageyama was never said to be the sharpest tool in the shed, or that great at remembering anything besides volleyball. Who knows how he became a teacher. "Do I know you?"

"Yes! Well you should. I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi, from high school!" Tadashi was obviously being way too hyper about this, but he couldn't be asked to care. He was reconnecting, dammit! 

"Yams?" Tadashi grimaced at the nickname, some kids had called him that freshman year and everyone who didn't know his name just called him Yams, even a couple teachers. "I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Well yah. No one really knew you lived here anymore." Yamaguchi admitted, to be honest everyone of his friends thought he went away to pursue a volleyball career.

Tsukishima barked out a laugh "King? Please he wouldn't leave his boyfriend for the world." So him and Kageyama were friends after all, especially since he could see a ghost of an awkward, but not at all forced, smile on Kageyama's face.

"His name is Tsukishima!" Tadashi yelled into the empty shop. He had stayed for his lunch break and talked with all the teachers, Tsukki hadn't said much but Tadashi really enjoyed looking at his sharp jawline. It could probably kill a man.

"You found out his name?!" Yachi called out from the back. Tadashi heard clattering of flower pots and a yelp before Yachi emerged from the back room, covered in dirt.

"Yes! Yachi he's so cute too! Even more gorgeous up close!" Tadashi gushed and he walked back over to the counter. "He's so tall, and like I'm tall but he's even taller, and his jawline could cut marble and his eyes are like, God they're gorgeous. Like yellow M&M's"

"Yellow M&M's?" Yachi's amused tone snapped Tadashi out of his rambling state. He looked at her owlishly, blushing out of embarrassment.

"I-it's the first yellow thing that came to mind ok?" Tadashi tried to explain himself but Yachi quickly cut him off. 

"Yah, just stick to your day job. Poetry isn't for you."

When Tadashi got home from work it was going on six o'clock. Plopping his cellphone and wallet on his kitchen counter, he went to change out of his clothes before hearing the telltale ringtone of his cell phone. 

"Hello?" Tadashi asked into the phone, confused as to who was calling him. Usually Tanaka or Yachi texted him.

"Hello Yamaguchi." The soothing voice of Kiyoko came from his phone, effectively leaving him to wonder why she was calling. "I'm calling because me and my coworkers just got out of a meeting and we'd like you to come to dinner with us." Tadashi could almost hear the smile in Kiyoko's voice, never a good sign.

Nevertheless he agreed and put his shoes back on to walk about two blocks over to a family restaurant. He'd never been to this one before, but his budget didn't exactly agree with eating out besides the occasional takeout.

Walking through the doors he was greeted by most of the teachers he had seen today crowding the small front entrance. There was Kageyama with, who Tadashi could only assume was, his boyfriend, Kiyoko and Yachi, Kenma and some tall black haired guy basically hanging all over him, along with, oh look, Tsukki. 

"Yams! You could make it!" Supposedly Kageyama's Boyfriend greeted him and pulled him in a big hug. Tadashi slapped Supposedly Kageyama's Boyfriend's back and replied with a short "yah". 

"Don't get too handsy Hinata, King might get jealous." Tsukki smirked down at the short man. Tadashi hadn't exactly noticed his appearance, but he was really short with wild ginger hair, and apparently was named Hinata. 

"Piss of, Saltyshima." Hinata stuck his tongue out at Tsukki, Tsukki just laughed. 

The hot, hollowed, and sexy laugh was heard many times that night, Tadashi might be in over his head. Every time Tadashi heard it he felt like melting, and his heartbeat sped up at each rich note in Tsukishima's voice. Maybe this friend crush was getting out of hand. 

When everyone was paying and leaving it was hit in about 8:30, it has felt like a fraction of that had gone by. All of Yachi and Kiyoko's school friends were really nice, Tsukki still wasn't really looking at him though. Tadashi sighed as he made his way down the street, maybe Tsukki thought he was weird? 

"Yamaguchi?" A deep voice came from behind. Tadashi yelped and turned around, fists up, prepared for a back alley beatdown. What he saw however was a very amused Tsukki, looking down at him through thick lashes, Tadashi immediately put his fists down and clammed up.

"Sorry Tsukki!" Tadashi quickly spit out and Tsukishima chuckled. 

"Tsukki?" His amused voice gave away that he wasn't disgusted by Tadashi's outburst. That was good, he can do this.

"Haha...yeah Tsukki. Sounds cute right?" Ok maybe not. All bets were off he couldn't do this.

"Well that's an adjective never used to describe me before." Tadashi blinked at him like he hadn't just accepted Tadashi's compliment, and Tsukki blanched like he's the one that made a mistake. 

_No!_ Tadashi wanted to shout. _It's not at all possible that someone hasn't called you cute! What about your mother! She counts!_

Tadashi cleared his throat and asked "so where do you live?" Tsukishima blinked at him and Tadashi quickly back pedaled. 

"Ah, oh god, that sounded creepy as hell. Uhm, that wasn't what what I meant to say-" Tadashi felt his face grow hotter with each pathetic word that came out of his mouth, talking to Tsukki was definitely easier with people around. 

"I live in one of the townhouses three blocks over." Tsukki responded cooly, way too cool for Yamaguchi and his rambling.

"Oh...oh ok! Well I live in that little apartment building about two blocks over." Tadashi replied as cool as he could muster, he had the feeling Tsukki's response would be way cooler.

"Well, I'll walk you then." Oh shit, the one time Tadashi didn't want to be right. He quickly nodded and watched as Tsukki walked past him, saw how gorgeous he looked in the last bits of sun, and prayed to the heavens that he'd be able to survive a short two block trek.

They walked in almost pleasurable silence. If it wasn't for the fact they'd just exchanged their first lines of one on one dialogue, Tadashi would feel quite at home in Tsukki's presence. Eager to break the silence Tadashi made ideal small talk, hoping he wouldn't sound like a complete train wreck. 

"I have a dog." Tsukki replied to Tadashi's last question ("do you have any pets?") and smiled down at him. Well it could probably be a smile in TsukkiLand. Oh yes, TsukkiLand filled with smirks and photographers and apparently puppies! That would be heaven and-

"Is this your place?" Tsukki had stopped walking and Tadashi nodded frantically, trying to hide his daydreams about a mystery city filled only with this hunk of a photography teacher.

"I bid you a good night" Tsukki gave a mock salute with two fingers, and Tadashi returned it, a smile no doubt playing on his lips. 

In fact when he got inside his apartment, he couldn't help break out into a little-girl-like squeal, a smile breaking out on his lips so large that he was scared he might break his face.

He had talked to Tsukki! He might have fucked up a couple times, but he had definitely talked to Tsukki, that was enough for right now. 

(Or rather it had to be, Tadashi's heart might have exploded otherwise.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo date time (but its totally not a date) 
> 
> this chapter came surprising easily. Its also about 1:30 am my time so excuse any errors, ill try and fix them in the morning!
> 
> Kudos and such are appreciated! Thanks for reading <3

When Tadashi woke up that morning everything seemed brighter. Like he was seeing the world through rose colored glasses, he had high hopes for today's series of events.

Saturdays were always workdays for Tadashi, Yachi almost never worked, too preoccupied with her girlfriend. Saturday's always meant Noya though, who was just as nice to be around. 

Noya worked at a daycare primarily, which was weird, but still somewhat suited him. With his boundless energy of sorts. Tanaka and Noya go way back, and Tanaka makes sure everyone knows that Noya is his bro, best friend, and basically his soulmate, every fist bump and high five proof. 

Nishinoya was just a common Saturday occurrence, like being pat on the back too many times, almost making him choke. 

"Good morning Yamaguchi!" Another pat on the back from Nishinoya, who's very short and very strong and almost knocks Tadashi over. 

"Good morning Noya." Yamaguchi tries to work out the stinging in his shoulder as he replies shyly to the man's enthusiasm. 

Saturday's were usually spent drowning out cries of "bro!" and other shenanigans lead by two grown men, who probably shouldn't be running around a flower store. What Saturday's weren't filled with was Tsukki. Not usually at least.

"Hello!" Noya nearly shouted from his post at the front of the store. Yamaguchi didn't bother looking up from his magazine until he heard the sound of a clearing throat in front of him.

"Oh! Oh, hello Tsukki!" Yamaguchi felt himself break out in a nervous sweat. There was Tsukki, looking at tall and majestic as always, but in street clothes. This was a sight Yamaguchi could get use to. 

His shirt was pink with a big strawberry on the front (how cute is that!?) and his beige pants were long (so cool how he managed to stay cool when it was scorching outside!). Tsukki's hair was noticeably damp, as if he had just gotten out of the shower. 

Beautiful! 10/10 would recommend seeing this every day! As Tadashi's internal monologue went on, he realized he'd been staring, Tsukki was staring back, mouth making a cute little "o".

"Ah! Yes, yes hello!" Tadashi was probably being too loud. "What can I help you with?" Tadashi hoped he was being the picture of cool and collected. He probably wasn't as he made a move to get up and almost slipped. Damn these freshly mopped floors. 

Tsukki snickered above him, Tadashi made a move to straighten up, rising to an almost perfect posture as to make himself appear bigger. He wasn't sure if it was working. 

"I have no idea what I came in to look for. All I know is I want purple ones, lots of 'em." Tsukki smirked and threw his car keys up in the air slightly, catching them perfectly. Tadashi ogled the precision used in the simple act, really summed up how Tsukki looked, precise yet effortless. 

"Well, we have some verbenas! They're probably my favorite purple flower." Tadashi made way into the back of the store, beckoning Tsukishima to follow. "We also have some allium, great for this time of year." Tadashi began animatedly waving his hands around, he loved flowers. 

"What do you need the flowers for?" Tadashi made conversation as he tried to find the perfect verbena for Tsukki. 

"I need them for a photograph I'm working on. They'd look nice in my garden after I'm done with it." Tsukki answered, nonchalant and shrugging his shoulders. Tadashi lit up at the prospect of owning a garden, he'd always wanted one. 

"That's so cool! My apartment doesn't allow for much greenery. I have a couple succulents and fake plants, but no actual flowers or vegetables like I'd like." Tadashi explained and Tsukki seemed amused and flustered at the same time, quite the amusing face he was pulling. 

"It's nothing." Tsukki looked down at the flowers in the containers. 

"No, it's definitely not nothing!" Tadashi scolded lightly slapping Tsukishima's arm. "Gardens are a lot of work, I bet you work very hard to keep your flowers safe and happy." 

"Oh I do, I'm just very new to the hobby, so I'm just starting out my flowerbeds. All the rest are vegetables I've had for a while." Tsukki stated in a matter of fact way "It's not that impressive."

"I'm sure it's plenty impressive." Tadashi turned to face Tsukki, his earlier task of trying to find verbenas forgotten. 

"Well I'd love for you to see it sometime, formulate an opinion on your own." Tsukishima gave a sly but shy smile, Tadashi didn't know what words were, didn't trust himself to speak, and gave a quick nod.

Tsukishima wrote down his address on his receipt, handing it to Tadashi and giving a small salute as he walked out of the store. Tadashi returned it to Tsukishima's retreating frame, a blush playing in his cheeks.

"Dude!" Noya almost yelled right in his ear. "That was adorable!" 

"Noya, I don't think you can classify that freaky tall guy as adorable" Tanaka decided his opinion was needed as the three of them were behind the counter, doing the last of the cleanup after a busy Saturday. 

"No, but my Tadashi is growing up!" Noya wiped at a particularly tough dirt stain, sticking his tongue out in concentration. 

"So you've got a date?" Tanaka disregarded what Noya had to say, turning to face Yamaguchi.

"Well it's not really a date, per say. Just going to see his flower beds." Tadashi finished his duty at the cash register, turning around to face Tanaka. 

"Sounds like a date to me!" Noya patted Tadashi's back way too hard, grinning full force up at him. "Go get 'em tiger!" 

"Oh god Yachi I'm freaking out." Tadashi said immediately as Yachi answered the phone. He was in the "break room" (which is more like a storage closet), collecting his messenger bag, ready to embark to the location on his, not his, receipt.

"Oh my god this is gold!" Yachi screamed as soon as Tadashi broke the news he'd be visiting Tsukki's house. "Oh lord, I can't give you advice there Yamaguchi. I'm sorry, just don't step on any flowers, alright?" There was a muffled noise coming from the background, before Yachi excused herself, not before adding a quick "break a leg".

Tadashi's internal monologue was more like muffled cries and screams of his thoughts. His head was starting to sound more like a boy band concert as he approached Tsukishima's house. Psyching himself up, Tadashi surveyed the outside of the Tsukishima residence. 

It was dark brown brick all around the very tall, narrow building. The door he was currently standing in front of was wooden and huge, he could see the garage at the back of the house from his position at the top of Tsukki's very high porch. It all just screamed "Tsukki".

Hesitatingly, Tadashi rang the doorbell, nerves eating at him as he waited for Tsukki to answer.

"He probably isn't home, oh gosh, uh I should have gotten his number and called. This was a bad idea and-" Tadashi hadn't realized he'd been mumbling until a distant sound of "coming!" Could be heard almost right outside the door. Tadashi was not ready for this. 

The door opened a few seconds later, Tadashi's paled as he looked up slightly to see Tsukki's face, before saying "hello" and allowing his eyes to wander, eyeing up Tsukishima's pajamas. Even though it was only around six p.m., Tsukki was in his PJ's, looking as chiseled as ever. 

"Welcome." Tsukki said in a cool voice, the small upturns of his lips giving away his bored looking eyes. 

Inside the house there wasn't much furniture to be had, Tadashi poked his head around as Tsukishima apologized for the mess, all Tadashi saw was photographs, tons and tons of photographs. They littered the wall, all framed in single frames, covering almost every square inch on the far wall in the living room. Some were of scenery, some were in black in white, most in vivid color. Tadashi stared in awe before a particular photo caught his eye, it was in black in white but he could clearly make out what the picture was of.

"This is Rosary." Tadashi almost touched the frame, not realizing he was so close. Rosary was the name of the flower store he worked at, he was almost transported to the spot, all the depth of the picture popping out to him, in vivid color, almost as if it wasn't in black and white. 

Tsukki walked up behind Tadashi, hands in his sweatpants pocket. He eyed the photo up, and said a flat "yeah that's the store you work at" before ushering Tadashi's attention over to other scenery photos. There was one of what looked like the city, only about an hour away, all the way to a stunning and large picture of the Eiffel Tower. 

"You went to France!?" Tadashi turned, stunned. 

Tsukki let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, for my graduation from university. I had always wanted to take that exact photo, so my parents took me. That's one of my favorite pictures of mine, if only because of the memories associated with it." 

"That's amazing." Tadashi looked, starry eyed, as he looked through more photos of Tsukki's.

"That actually made it into a magazine." Tsukishima smirked at Tadashi, Tadashi gasped and looked at him, a silent question of "let me see!".

Tsukishima led Tadashi over to the couch in the middle of the room, sitting down and rummaging through the several magazines on his coffee table. Pulling one out of the pile Tadashi noticed it looked very professional, even if he'd never heard of it. 

"Here she is." Tsukishima pointed to a blown up picture at the top of the article, Tsukki looked at the photo fondly pride oozing from his pores. 

The photo was gorgeous, Tadashi had to give him that. Even if it was just the Eiffel Tower, Tadashi felt it had a certain depth to it that almost led him to be right there where the picture was being taken. It was truly magical. 

After, what felt like a couple minutes but what a quick look at the clock showed was a well over an hour, Tadashi realized they'd been talking instead of looking at Tsukki's flowerbeds, which was kind of the whole point. 

By this point they had migrated to the kitchen, Tsukishima leaning on his counter, Yamaguchi sitting at one of his bar stools. They had been eating apples, now just a small memory as they carried on like they'd known each other for their entire lives. Being with Tsukki was easy, homely and cozy. It also made his heart feel sticky, like it had five pounds of toffee stuck to it. Icky and oozing bubblegum and cotton candy vibes, Tadashi wasn't sure whether to be enthralled by this new feeling or run from it. He chose neither for the time being. 

"You probably came to see my flowers, but it appears that we've been talking for almost two hours." Tsukishima looked at the clock like it had personally offended him. "The offer is still on the table for the last bits of daylight. Seeing as it's almost eight."

Tadashi probably looked startled, he felt startled, for some reason or another. He quickly nodded his head and was led outside to a small backyard, almost popping to the brim with greenery.

It was a beautiful garden, Tadashi will give him that. There was reds and blues and a pinch of the new purple, it all melded together in a symphony of beautiful colors. Tadashi felt it was one of the better flowerbeds he'd seen outside of Home and Garden magazine. He turned to Tsukki and gave him a big grin with two thumbs up. 

"Really?" Tsukki snorted "A thumbs up is all I get?" He said with mock hurt in his voice. Tadashi barked out a laugh, replying with "talk to me when you have some sunflowers".

"I'll think about it, for right now I'm growing my blue flower collection a little bit, just to spice up my relationship with the Reds, make them a little jealous." Tsukki said in a serious tone, but with a pretty big grin on his face giving him away. 

"Don't make the Reds too jealous, they might just take out some of the blues." Taukki chuckled "hell hath no fury like a red flowers scorn."

Tsukki almost completely lost his composure, laughing so hard he was gasping for air. Tadashi joined in doubling over and putting his hand on Tsukki's shoulder, trying to steady himself. It hadn't been that funny, but Tadashi found the situation so much funnier with Tsukki losing his ever present cool. 

A quick tour of Tsukki's vegetable garden (he was trying his hand at strawberries, he thought they wouldn't turn out good when they finally were at harvest though) led into more peaks of laughter at bad impressions of what vegetables would sound like if they were people, along with how vegetables would got about their daily businessman lives. 

"Cucumbers are definitely pornstars." Tsukki said matter of factly.

"What makes you say that?" Tadashi asked with a snicker.

"Do I even have to answer that?" Tsukki gave a look over his glasses that had Tadashi in more peels of laughter.

It was approaching the evening as they finished up the tour of Tsukki's apartment. Tadashi made his way to the door, giving a quick wave at the door, followed by a Tsukki Salute, followed by Tadashi picking up the bravery to go in for a short hug. Well it was meant to be short.

Standing in the doorway Tadashi wasn't sure when to exactly break up the hug, Tsukki was still hugging him back, maybe out of pity, but he quickly counted to three and let go, Tsukishima's touch lingering just slightly. 

They broke away, blushes on cheeks apparent to both parties. Tadashi could feel his and he could definitely see Tsukishima's, all of his pale face now a vibrant shade of red. He looked like one of his prized tomatoes (even if Tsukki himself hated tomatoes). 

"Well...see you around?" Tadashi started the awkward goodbyes. Still looking Tsukki directly in the eyes. 

"Yes. Yes of course." Tsukki cleared his throat roughly, breaking the eye contact they had established. Tadashi took that as his cue to turn.

"I'm not working tomorrow..." Tadashi hoped Tsukishima would take the bait, Tsukishima gave him a look before slowly catching on. 

"Ah well, my brother is...my brother was watching my dog this weekend, would you like to go to the park with her?" Tsukki looked at him, his cool composure regained. If only Tadashi was that lucky. 

"Yes!" He said, way too eagerly. He nodded his head and Tsukki chuckled.

Saying goodbye for the fourth time, Tadashi bounded down the tall brick stairs almost sprinting to his apartment complex. He had survived an evening with Tsukki, and had another day planned! He could scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its about three am so this very short chapter is dedicated to all you night owls.
> 
> this ended up seeming longer to me then it actually is probably because i rewrote kuroos part about 5 times 
> 
> i like the chapter nonetheless (no matter how short) so i hope you do too!
> 
> Kudos and such are appreciated <3

One thing could be said about Tsukki's dog, she was huge. Very adorable but very, very big. 

Tsukki had arrived at Tadashi's apartment very early (Tadashi was definitely not a morning person) and began to throw pebbles at his third story balcony door. 

"I'd expect that kind of thing from Yachi but _Tsukki?_ No way in hell." Tadashi had shouted from his balcony, only in his boxers. 

Getting dressed and ready seemed to be an issue for Tadashi this morning. It would be just his luck that his favorite shirt would be dirty. This was the first time Tsukki would see Tadashi in his street clothes and he wanted to look presentable, dammit. 

Emerging from his apartment door in his third favorite shirt, Tadashi patted his pockets for his wallet, keys, and phone, before greeting Tsukki at the bench outside his house. 

"Is this...?" Tadashi hoped Tsukki would finish the sentence and tell his dog's name.

"This is Bella, she's a German Shepard." Tsukki said proudly, patting the dog's head. The dog didn't look that old, fully grown but didn't have any noticeable signs of aging. 

This dog was really behaved for only being two years old. She walked like a pageant show dog, legs lifted high and mighty, and she looked a bit posh. 

Tsukki looked rather prim and proper today as well. He was wearing white shorts and a light blue button up, with the sleeves rolled up. He looked so presentable, Tadashi was just wearing a shirt and some ripped jeans. 

"Can I just say I love this" Tsukki gestured vaguely to Tadashi's entire body "thing you've got going on." 

Tadashi blushed, wasn't quite prepared to respond to Tsukki's compliment. He somehow was able to stammer out a "thank you", even though his throat felt like it was about to close up.

The walk to the park was pleasant and mild, the temperature not being nearly as scorching as it had been the last couple weeks. As they walked Tsukishima and Tadashi made idle small talk, noting the nice weather, work, and Bella.

"She's a beautiful dog." Tadashi offered but his hands were starting to get sweaty inside his jeans pockets. But what would he do with his hands if they weren't inside his jeans pockets? At least Tsukki has the leash to hold.

"What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you this week." Tadashi had to admit Tsukki has some pretty good conversation starters. 

"Definitely seeing your pictures. They just...transport you to that place, yah know." Tadashi didn't bother looking at Tsukki as he continued his musing "even the black and white ones look so vibrant and full of life...you're a really good photographer." 

Tadashi looked at Tsukki as they sat on the dog parks bench, Tsukki had turned toward him and his jaw had almost dropped to the ground. It was quite funny. Tsukki was visibly blushing, from his neck to his forehead, and Tadashi couldn't help but snicker a little.

"I'm sorry Tsukki." Tadashi couldn't help himself at how awestruck Tsukishima looked, his snickers turned to giddy laughs.

"S-shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukki looked away and Tadashi calmed himself down a slight hiccup. 

"So, you tell me." Tadashi looked over at Tsukki and Tsukki looked at him, questioning. "What's the most interesting thing that happened to you this week." 

"I'm not sure." Tsukki tapped his chin, looked over to Yamaguchi with the smallest smirk on his lips. "Probably talking to you." 

Tadashi stammered without saying anything, he tightened up and Tsukki outright laughed, Tadashi knows that was exactly the reaction he wanted. 

A couple minutes went by in a little less than comfortable silence, Tadashi felt he should fill the space with something, but Tsukki looked content just watching Bella run around the small dog park. They were the only ones in the dog portion of the park, some families had come by on the trail wrapped around it, but aside from that they were perfectly alone.

"What do you usually do on weekends?" Tadashi tried.

"Read, take pictures, come here" Tsukki looked over "probably not the hardcore party lifestyle you expected from a boring high school teacher." 

Tadashi snickered, and shared what he did on weekends, (work, hang out with Yachi, more work). 

"Sounds about the same, grading shit is such a hassle." Tsukki snorts and Bella comes over with a tennis ball. Tsukki had thrown it about four times before Bella had found something else to do, but apparently she now wanted to play more.

"You know, I originally wanted a lizard. Or maybe a tortoise." Tsukki said after Bella had grown bored of fetch. "They're so cool, pretty much the descendants of dinosaurs if you think about it." 

Tadashi laughed. "Why didn't you get a mini dinosaur then? Bearded dragons are fucking awesome." 

It was Tsukki's turn to laugh. "Bella was my brother and his previous girlfriends adopted daughter, but when they broke up they decided to leave their dog in a capable third parties hand." Tsukki gestured to himself. 

"Quite commendable." Tadashi nodded. "The sacrifice you must have made to accommodate such a savage beast." 

"Hey I never said she was savage, just wild." Tsukki chuckled, looking at Bella with fond eyes. Tadashi hoped one day he would receive the same look.

~~~

"Bella" Tsukki whistled "come." 

Tadashi looked in awe as Bella came over, tennis ball in mouth, ready to leave. 

"You know I can't whistle. Makes me mad when people show off." Tadashi joked as the two of them started on the trail leading outside the park. 

"I'm sorry, I would have needed a no showing off noticed faxed to me two business days prior for such a law to be established." Tsukki played along, something Tadashi adored about Tsukki was that he played along to almost anything Tadashi said. He would definitely be bringing that up to Yachi on the phone later tonight.

"Wanna grab lunch? I know I'm starving." Yamaguchi pointed to a fast food joint down the street. Tsukki nodded and waited outside with Bella as Tadashi ordered. 

"Yamaguchi, fancy seeing you here." Tadashi looked to his side to see a tall man with black (very messy) hair waving at him, a giant smirk on his face. 

"Do I know you?" Tadashi recoiled a little bit, putting a little more distance in between him and the approaching stranger. 

"Rude! We have dinner and you forget my name!?" The tall stranger looks at him with mock shock, before quickly going back to his hooded eyes and smirk.

"Excuse me?" Yamaguchi looks the stranger up and down, before the man drops an absolute bomb.

"Well you may not remember, but your boyfriend definitely does." The man winks at him, Tadashi's feels like his could be a form of harassment.

"Tsukki isn't my boyfriend." Tadashi quickly makes it clear, whoever this guy is, he knows Tsukki, which can't be a good sign. 

The name looks genuinely surprised before smirking yet again, "Tsukki huh?" The man looks him up and down. "Well Tsukki sure found himself a catch." The man's number must be called because he perks up, sauntering away to get his food before saying a quick "see yah!" As he's out the side door.

~~~

"So there was this weird guy that came up to me, he said he knows you." Tadashi takes a bit out his burger, not thinking about about his words before they come haphazardly out of his mouth.

Tsukki visibly stiffens, they're on his couch at Tsukki's house, eating their greasy food. Tadashi looks lover, perplexed, before Tsukki lets out a groan.

"What did he look like?" Tsukki asked.

"Huh, taller than me, shorter than you. Really messy hair..."

"Godammit Kuroo." Is all Tsukki says before Tadashi becomes really confused. He vaguely remembers the name, but has no clue from where.

"Who's Kuroo?" Tadashi asks innocently.

"You delivered flowers for him. For Me. Kozume." Tsukki takes of his glasses, pinches the bridge of his nose. "He was the one hanging all over Mr. Kozume that night at the restaurant." 

Now that rings some bells. Tadashi had remembered a vague figure that was being really touchy feely with Kenma, didn't ever get a name or talk to him however.

"How do you know him?" Another question phrased innocently enough, but Tadashi could tell it upset Tsukki a little.

"We..." Tsukki bites his lip, before continuing "we were going steady until about two months ago." 

Any other time Tadashi hears the words "going steady" in relation to dating, he laughs. He can't find it in himself to right now however, not when most of his life has shattered. 

Instead he puts down his hamburger, and says a soft "oh", Tsukki isn't done however.

"I don't even _know_ why I was in a relationship with that asshat. Now he's hanging all over Mr. Kozume like I didn't even matter." Tsukki huffs and looks out the window onto the lazy afternoon street. Tadashi feels his heart break, a little because of how Tsukki must feel, but also the realization that Tsukki is definitely not over Kuroo, and probably won't be for a while. 

"He just" Tsukki makes a grunting sound "he irks me. To no end actually. Even to come up to you and act like he knows what's going on with my relationships now, like I'm that predictable." 

"How long did you two date?" Tadashi has no idea why he's doing this, he probably should have walked out the second Tsukki started bitching about his ex boyfriend, but he's doing it regardless.

"About ten months." Tsukki answers still looking out the window, eyes however far away. 

Tadashi isn't sure what to do in this situation, should he try and comfort Tsukki? Is it going to be awkward now that Tadashi has this big, insatiable crush for him? He has no idea, just fiddles with his snake bites on his lips. 

~~~

Lunch goes by in an awkward flash, slow in the moment but by the time the awkward goodbyes are done and he's walking to his apartment, he's surprised it went by so quickly.

Flopping down on his couch the first thing Tadashi does is scream. Loud into his one throw pillow. 

He quickly texts Yachi, asking if he can call.

"Yachi speaking, how was second date with tall, blonde, and handsome?" 

Tadashi sniffles a bit, determined to hold in his tears. Yachi quickly notices the noise and asks a light "what's wrong?"

"Yachi it was horrible. His ex came into some burger place and starts..." Tadashi almost lets out a sob, stops himself "harassing me!" 

"And then he says something, and Yachi I can't even remember what he says, but then I tell Tsukki when we're back at his place" Tadashi takes a stuttering breath "because I was really confused, and he gets all emotional and shit." 

"Emotional? That brick wall?" Yachi tries to add humor to the situation, fails at making Tadashi feel better.

"He's like, talking about how they dated for ten months, and how they like... _just_ broke up Yachi. Like two months ago. And he tells me how Kenma is basically a blatant rebound. He's just not over it Yachi" Tadashi feels like he should say more, but knows he's already said too much. He probably crossed a lot of lines telling Yachi all of Tsukki's personally information, but he feels the need to tell someone, anyone.

"All you can really do is give it time Yamaguchi. There isn't much to be done about someone when they aren't over something. Just be there as a friend during this healing time, yah know?" Yachi brings out the genuine advice right as Yamaguchi feels his throat get raspy. 

"Thank you Yachi." Tadashi says goodbye, hangs up the phone, and proceeds to scream into his pillow more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo im here. 
> 
> in this chapter we have more Kuroo and also drunk tsukki. ive never really written a drunk character before so you'll have to excuse if it sounds unrealistic (in all honesty ive never been around someone that drunk) 
> 
> thank you for all your nice comments!
> 
> kudos and such are appreciated <3

The following couple of weeks passed in...comfortable old routine. Was it even safe to say the two days Tadashi and Tsukki had spent qualified as routine breaking?

They probably didn't but even so, Tsukki hasn't come to Rosary in about fourteen days, not that Tadashi was counting. He just happened to have a very detailed calendar is all. 

Tadashi knew that school had ended yesterday, letting out for the summer. A small part of Tadashi wanted Tsukki to come back, the other part wanting to never see him again. 

Tsukki was basically perfect, for Tadashi at least, he was witty and hardworking, funny and smart. Tadashi could probably tell you everything he knows about Tsukki and not be done talking about him. Tadashi felt like he had something going there, for a little fleeting moment he really did.

"You know you can't like, be mopey and shit forever right?" Yachi poked his side, causing Yamaguchi to tense up before turning to her.

"Hey Yamaguchi, if he's not over his ex, he's not over 'em." Yachi shrugged.

"I know Yachi. I just feel like the universe hates me" Tadashi flopped on the counter, stretching out his back from sitting still on a slow Saturday. "I get so close, and I'm like, yeah, this could work, but then something I can't change fucks it up. Like if he didn't like my piercings or something I'd totally take them out."

Yachi gasped, never had Tadashi taken his piercings out for anybody, not unless it was truly necessary. 

Tadashi sighed and looked out the big storefront window, he regretted his decision instantly. Walking into the store was Kuroo.

"Welcome!" Yachi said in her cheery "customer greeting" voice. Tadashi wasn't even sure if he could talk, his throat was dry. 

"Oh, ho ho. If it isn't Yamaguchi!" Kuroo said, a look of pure amusement on his face. Tadashi clams up, his hands are sweating.

"W-welcome..." Tadashi knows that he has to remain calm, he can't risk losing this job.

"Where is Tsukki?" Tadashi can almost hear this guy mocking his name, he feels immediately stupid for even coming up with it.

"I'm not sure." Tadashi says with a bit more bite than necessary. Kuroo's eyes go wide for a second, he almost immediately regains his composure.

Yachi is looking over at Tadashi with heavy amounts of worry. Tadashi can't be asked to care, all he does is ball his hands up into fists. 

"I thought he'd be here in all honesty" Kuroo walks closer to the counter Yachi and Tadashi are behind, hands in his pockets and slouched. His relaxed demeanor pisses Tadashi off. 

"What do you want from him?" Tadashi demands through gritted teeth, his voice is on fire, raggedy and choked. Tadashi's fists are still at his sides, and his face is burning. Kuroo doesn't look shocked by his outburst, instead he smirks.

"I like to keep up with my friends, we're friends still, we work together." Tadashi knows that isn't the reason, but he can't think of anything else himself, hasn't been able to in two weeks. 

"Like hell that's the reason, asshole." Yachi suddenly says, Tadashi can tell she's upset, but Kuroo wouldn't be able to. "Leave Tadashi and Tsukishima alone, you guys broke up, it's no longer any of your concern. So get a life and stop meddling." 

Tadashi looks down at Yachi, looks back at the door to Tanaka's office, and then at Kuroo. He looks shocked, like Yachi just told him she ran into his car on purpose, it would be funny if Tadashi's wasn't furious. 

"Huh, shorty's got fire. Who would have guessed." Kuroo turned around, waving to the pair as he walks out of the store.

~~~

"In all honesty Kuroo is just as upset about the breakup as Tsukishima is" Kiyoko starts as she puts down her tea. Tadashi and Yachi were over for dinner, they're now in Kiyoko's living room.

"Honestly he just likes to rile people up, he always has. You're just somebody that is an easy target" Kiyoko takes another sip of her tea. "He is a very perceptive person, he can tell when people are upset with him. He also knows when to stop. Right now he's just trying to get back up on his feet, so most of that isn't applying right now."

"What happened between them that was so bad?" Yachi asked as she brings Tadashi some more water.

"It was just a typical fizzing out sort of breakup. Tsukishima just..." Kiyoko taps her chin in thought. "Kuroo stopped loving Tsukishima before Tsukishima did. That was the main reason they have no more trust. Kuroo never told Tsukishima he stopped loving him."

"Oh I see..." Tadashi looked out Kiyoko's living room window, wringing his hands together nervously. 

"Tsukishima hasn't been himself lately either, Yamaguchi I think you should talk to him." Kiyoko sets down her now empty drink. 

~~~

Yamaguchi worries his cartilage piercing, one of four piercings on his left ear, he almost turns around and goes back home.

This is stupid, he thinks as his hand goes down to one of his snakebites. He toys with the ring a little before finally plucking up the courage to ring Tsukki's doorbell. 

The resounding ring rattles Tadashi to his core, he's so not ready for this. He goes from foot to foot in anticipation. After about three minutes with no signs of Tsukki, Tadashi sighs and turns around.

It really hadn't been a good idea to go to Tsukki's house in the first place. It's Sunday evening and all Tadashi has done all day is pace around his apartment, wondering when it would be a good time. 

Tadashi wonders as he scuffs back to his house, his pace quickened to make sure no one sees him trying to see Tsukki, why he doesn't have Tsukki's number.

~~~

Tadashi gets a text from an unknown number right as he's about to go to bed. 

[Unknown]:

_Hello. Can we please talk?_

Tadashi wonders who is texting him at ass o'clock, right as he's about to sleep, but he doesn't have work tomorrow so he might as well indulge whoever is on the other end.

It actually takes about five minutes for Tadashi to work up any sort of nerve to text this person, they have the same phone as him and he has read receipts on, they know he's read the messages this only fuels Tadashi nerves with each passing minute. He types quickly.

To [Unknown]: 

_sure. wat is up?_

He realizes as the message is sending that he didn't ask the person who they were or how they got his number. He assumes they will clear their identity with their next message. 

[Unknown]:

_I'm thinking about you and I am royally fucked._

Tadashi wasn't sure it was possible to get embarrassed and blush from a text, not until now. 

To [Unknown]:

_im sorry, who is this?_

Tadashi worries his eyebrow ring, which he really needs to clean, he doesn't wait for a response and throws his phone down on his couch. He tries to focus on the drama he was watching before he got the text, but finds it almost impossible. His phone rings two minutes later. 

"Hello?" Tadashi answers and immediately hears someone in the background ask "who are you talking to". A familiar voice responds "shut up Kuroo".

"Tsukki?" Tadashi sits straight up, on his best posture like Tsukki can actually see him. 

"Hello, yes that's me." The words on the other end are slurred a little. It's hard to tell if Tsukki is drunk, he still talks so eloquently, but Tadashi can tell Tsukki is at a bar.

"Why are you calling me at..." Tadashi looks at his phones clock "2:35 in the morning?" 

"I just..." There is more unrecognizable shouting, Tadashi an make out a muffled "shut up Bokuto!" Before Tsukki continues. "I just wanted to hear you...and I wanted to talk to you...and I definitely wanted to tell you that I am not shit faced right now." 

"I can tell Tsukki." Tadashi feels the small laugh bubble up in his throat. 

"Kuroo I said shut the fuck up!" Tsukki all but yells in Tadashi's ear. Tadashi feels the laugh die off in his throat, murdered by the fact that Tsukki is out drinking with Kuroo. 

Tadashi's mind floats around with the thoughts of what will happen. He's not dumb, he knows what happens when two ex lovers get smashed together, they usually find each other together in one of their beds. Tadashi will not allow that to happen.

"Tsukki where are you? Where are you right now?" Tadashi pulls some jeans on, not caring if they're dirty.

"Hmm? Bokuto where are we?" He hears Tsukki ask, Tadashi pulls a clean shirt over his head.

"We're at the place called "Owl Valley" on third street." Tadashi hears an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line, it's much more sober than Tsukki's. Tadashi thanks the man and runs out the door.

~~~

Tadashi arrives at Owl Valley fifteen minutes later, panting from sprinting almost six blocks. He had forgotten his wallet, so he couldn't take a the short five minute cab ride. 

"Hey hey hey! If it's not Yamaguchi." He sees a big man with spiked hair and a big grin on his face sitting at the bar beside Tsukishima. He looks faintly like an owl, big gold eyes and horned hair. Tadashi assumes this is the man that told him the address. 

"H-hello." Tadashi stutters despite himself, sees Tsukki with his head propped up on on his hand, staring into space. 

"He's pretty fucked, so be gentle on him alright?" The horned haired man glances back at the bathroom door, as if waiting for someone. "Might wanna get out soon though, Kuroo had other plans." 

"I understand, thank you so much." Tadashi yanks at Tsukishima's shirt to get him in a more awake state. 

"No problem dude," the owl man brings his shot up to his face and grimaces before continuing "I can't watch two of my best friends fuck up their love lives any more then you bro." 

~~~

"God you're heavy Tsukki." Tadashi says to no one in particular, Tsukki was almost passed out in Tadashi's arms, clinging to him and digging his nails into Tadashi's shoulder as he's dragged along the sidewalk.

It's been a long three blocks of dragging Tsukki's sorry ass from the bar. Tadashi doesn't dwell too much on the fact that Kuroo was definitely going to try and have his way with Tsukki, he would most likely get it.

"-guchi." Tsukki mumbles in Tadashi's ear. 

"Yeah?" Tadashi says as Tsukki straightens up a bit, trying to walk on his own two feet. 

He's failing miserably, Tadashi even has his arm around Tsukishima's middle, but Tsukki presses on.

"I lied on the phone. I'm so completely shit faced." Tsukki tries to rub his eyes but knocks his glasses off in the process. Tadashi picks them up off the ground before he can step on them, before placing them in his pocket. 

"I know Tsukki, we're gonna get you home and in bed and then you can wake up feeling shitty in the morning." Tadashi probably has too much bite in his voice for someone who probably won't remember the conversation. 

"No!" Tsukki almost yells. "No, stay with me." Tsukki has stopped them in the middle of the deserted sidewalk two blocks from his house. 

Tadashi isn't sure what to do with this plea, decides to pull Tsukki (admittedly too hard) toward his house, Tsukki sways but doesn't budge. 

"Kiss me." Tsukki starts to move toward Tadashi and Tadashi pales. 

"No Tsukki," Tadashi places his hand over Tsukishima's mouth "no you're going home. That's final." 

Tsukki groans into Tadashi's hand, gets spit all over it, but Tadashi turns forward and starts walking again, guiding drunk Tsukki towards his house. 

~~~

Tadashi digs into Tsukki's pocket, looking for his key, and Tsukki giggles into his ear. 

"Tsukki please tell me where your key is." Tadashi pleas and Tsukki groans beige pointing to a flower pot on the steps. 

Tadashi finally fishes it out from inside the dirt, the flower is fake thank god, a decoy to hide Tsukki's key. He brings his dirty hand up to the doorknob and opens the door. Tsukki is now sitting on his steps, almost asleep, Tadashi groans but drags Tsukki to his couch.

Tadashi looks around and Tsukki's house is an absolute wreck. Pizza boxes and clothes everywhere. Tadashi isn't sure if some of the clothes are even his, the thought itself brings a bad taste to his mouth. 

Tadashi takes Tsukki's shoes off and throws them by his front entrance, saying goodbye to a sleeping Tsukki he shows himself out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo its 2:30 am. i don't know why i always wait to post new chapters until its the middle of the night. we'll survive. 
> 
> i got a new phone so i had to transfer all my in progress works onto my new one, probably why this is so late. 
> 
> a lot happens this chapter and tbh its a cluster fuck. ill probably rewrite it soon 
> 
> kudos and such are appreciated <3

It wasn't until Tadashi gets home at almost 3:30 am that he realizes he still has Tsukki's glasses in his jeans pocket. Of course he steals Tsukki's eyesight, not stealing his glasses on accident would be too easy.

Tadashi closes his front door shut, kicks off his shoes, and sits on the ground. Leaning up against the door, he rubs his hands on his face, pressing the heel of his hand into his eyes. They burn and tingle with the force he's applying, Tadashi doesn't really mind. 

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" Tadashi mumbles aloud, he hears a choked sob, doesn't register it as his own. 

Soon enough there are tears, flowing so fast Tadashi can barely keep up with wiping them away. Tadashi bites his hand to keep his sobs and wannabe screams inside his body, he hiccups hard as bites down harder on his hand. The pain centers him, makes him feel more real. 

When Tadashi feels like sleeping, it's almost 4 am, he takes his bloody hand out of his mouth and trudges to bed. 

~~~

He wakes up the next morning feeling hungover, he hadn't even drank anything, he feels bloated and doesn't want to do anything. 

"I wonder how Tsukki is feeling..." He finds himself muttering, it amazes him that he can somehow place Tsukki's feelings high in his mind. Even a bloody handed, tired, and pissed off Tadashi will seek out Tsukishima and his wellbeing. Amazing.

Tadashi lounges in bed for a while, it feels like thirty minutes but is actually four hours. He spends the time pointedly ignoring his phone's dings for attention, instead he reads the two magazines he has in his apartment four times each.

Tadashi takes a bath, not a shower because he would probably, absolutely pass out, he puts on clothes that are comfy and sits on his couch.

There are a couple messages on his phone, he goes to read them and ignores the disappointment that they're all from Yachi.

Yachi:

_Hey buddy!_

_What's upppp?_

_Rough day?_

Tadashi wanted to laugh at how well Yachi knows him and his habits by now, friends since middle school will do that he guesses. Tadashi types out a quick message, saying he doesn't really want to talk about it. After all what is there to talk about? How pathetic both him and Tsukki are? He'd rather not. 

~~~

Apparently "don't wanna talk about it" means "bring over half of the people you know so they can all crowd around my apartment".

"Wow your apartment is really small!" Hinata says as he throws his work bag onto Tadashi's couch. The small army of Hinata, Kageyama, Kiyoko, and Yachi had barged in, no doubt let in by the spare key Yachi owns. 

Tadashi groans as he sits up, sees that Kiyoko has brought brownies and all is forgiven. (Kiyoko is an amazing baker.) Kageyama sits down beside Tadashi, effectively knocking over Hinata's bag.

"Watch it Bakayama!" Tadashi can hear Hinata yell from his kitchenette, Kageyama replies with something like "don't throw your shit all over the place" and Tadashi is (for once) grateful for Kageyama's snippy attitude.

"So..." Kageyama is gripping his knees so hard Tadashi is scared they might crack, Kageyama is definitely the designated person to cheer him up. Which is strange. 

"So?" Tadashi phrases it more like a question, looks back to see everyone a couple feet away at the small dining room table Tadashi owns. Kageyama sighs and mutters "ok".

"When...when I became a teacher...I...when I became a teacher I didn't know what I was doing, I'm not the smartest and I'm not good with kids." Tadashi snorted. 

"I was just trying to cope for a long time, it wasn't like volleyball where it came naturally. That's kinda what Tsukishima is doing right now, he's trying to cope. Being broken up with does not come naturally to Tsukishima, being nice and opening up does not come naturally to him." Kageyama takes a huge inhale of air, like he's choking. "So what I'm getting at is...Tsukishima isn't his best right now, he's coping with the situation. Yamaguchi I think you should try and use your bad boy charms to help pull him out of a rut."

Kageyama definitely rehearsed this with Hinata, is really all Tadashi can think at the moment. He understands the sentiment though, and he understands what Kageyama was trying to say. Breakups are hard and they're especially hard when your ex is treating you like a toy. Tsukki probably is having an even harder time than Tadashi himself is. Also...

"Bad boy charms?" Tadashi snorts, Kageyama whitens. 

"Well I just...it's just like...those pieces of metal in your face..." Kageyama soldiers through an attempt at making himself sound better. Tadashi laughs. 

~~~

Brownies and another one on one talk with Hinata really boost his spirits, even if the talk with Hinata was more sound effects than actual words. Tadashi is able to go to work the next day, and he's never felt more relieved for it to be Tuesday. 

"Wow, you look like shit." Tanaka greets as Tadashi sets his messenger bag on the flower pots in the small break room. 

"Thanks, crying my eyes out is my new look." Tadashi deadpans as he pushes past a confused Tanaka. Maybe he shouldn't be at work after all. 

He hears the bell ring and the first customer comes in the door, Tadashi doesn't look up from his fingernails until he hears the tired throats clearing from up above. 

"Oh." Tadashi lets out, seeing Tsukishima standing right in front of him. He looks about as tired and depressed as Tadashi feels, red rimmed eyes to match his own. Being able to see Tsukki's eyes made a huge difference, they were beautiful, even if they were absolutely wrecked.

"Oh, yeah." Tsukki says from above him, Tadashi realizes he's slouching and straightens up. Tadashi isn't sure what to say, should he apologize? Tell Tsukki to leave and never come back? Wait he still has-

"The glasses!" Tadashi shouts, Tanaka yells something from inside his office. 

"Yes, the things I need to see. They'd be nice to have." Tsukki really wasn't having it today it looked like. 

"Are you wearing contacts?" Tadashi blurts out, not really thinking. His head has been fuzzy lately, like he needs to take an aspirin. 

"Yes, I hate them." Tsukki rolls his eyes, Tadashi hopes it's about the contacts and not about him. 

"Well, I'll go get your glasses." Tadashi says, shifting from foot to foot. He makes no movement and Tsukki looks at the ground. 

"That's ok, I can get them later." Tsukki makes a move to leave and Tadashi feels like if he walks out that door, it will more or less equal Tsukki walking out of his life.

He grabs Tsukki's wrist as he turns around. 

It hurts, the counter digging into his stomach, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is making sure Tsukki absolutely does not walk out that door right now. He needs Tsukki to stay. Tsukki whips his head around and looks at Tadashi with shock written all his face. It would be funny if not for Tadashi being the one that caused it.

"Stay." Tadashi wheezes. He really needs to alleviate the pressure on his abdomen right about now. 

Tsukki nods his head, regaining his composure way faster then Tadashi. "If you insist" Tadashi feels like he would adjust his glasses right about now.

Five minutes later and they're standing in the too small storage closet that's disguised as a break room. They don't quite fit, if Tadashi is being honest. They're shoulders touch as they each sit on flower pots that are too small for their tall statures. 

"I'm sorry." Tadashi starts. He's sorry for a lot of things, he feels like Tsukki should be more sorry though.

"Don't be, I was extremely childish and took things too far." Tsukki sighs and looks up at the small window at the top of the wall, it lets in a nice amount of light for the size, illuminating Tsukki's face in mid morning light. Tadashi doesn't think he's ever looked more beautiful. 

"I'm an adult, yet I can't seem to figure out my own problems or voice my thoughts clearly. I can't even begin to describe how incapable of processing my own emotions I am." Tsukki continued, his words calm and collected. It was obvious he had been thinking about what he would say. 

"Tsukki, I..." Tadashi tried to talk but Tsukki held out a hand, signaling he wasn't done with his spiel. 

"I'm not usually this vulnerable I swear." Tsukki chuckles and he plays with his nails, there's a scar in between two of his fingers, Tadashi admires it for a long while. 

"Tsukki, I can't listen to you berate yourself anymore. I understand what happened with Kuroo was..." Tadashi takes a deep breath, thinking about what to say. "Difficult, but Tsukki you're stronger and better than that. You're one of the most self loathing people I've ever called a friend." 

Tadashi hopes his little speech was inspirational, or at least hit home where he wanted it to. It may not have been as eloquent as Tsukki's, but he hopes the message got across.

Tsukki looks at him, surprised, before the tiniest of smirks plays on his lips.

"That was pretty cool, Tadashi." Tsukki says as he drops his hands to his sides, his arms are so long they almost reach the ground on the tiny flower pots. Tadashi feels an overwhelming surge of confidence as he takes Tsukki's hand in his own. 

Tsukki looks at Tadashi, Tadashi melts under his gaze. It's so soft and gentle, under all the sharp angles and harsh lines of Tsukki's face. His eyes are almost sparkling from the light protruding through the window. Tadashi takes back what he said?m, he's never seen Tsukishima Kei looks any more gorgeous. 

There's some shuffling, and soon they're both facing each other, Tadashi swears Tsukki has leaned forward ever so slightly, there's only about two inches left between the tips of their noses. Tsukki takes his hand and places it ever so carefully over the two of Tadashi's hands encompassing his own. 

"God, you're gorgeous." Tadashi doesn't realizes he's spoken until Tsukki begins to snicker and Tadashi feels his face heat up. 

"Same could be said about you." Tsukki supplies as he squeezes Tadashi's hands. 

"Yeah." Is all Tadashi says before Tsukki's lips are crashing into his own. 

As far as kisses go, it's way too rough. The closet they're in smells of dirt, sweat, and the mop bucket lodged in the far corner. Tadashi's legs are cramping due to the small stacked flower pots, and it's absolutely perfect. 

He wouldn't have it any other way, he thinks as Tsukki's hand leaves his, migrating to his waist. Tadashi finishes the job by dropping Tsukki's hand and grabbing Tsukki's shoulders. Tadashi can't help but think that way too much force is being put into this kiss, from both sides. He could probably feel teeth if he pressed down any harder. 

Tsukki pulls away first and Tadashi makes a whining noise in the back of his throat. It was way too short. (He could probably kiss Tsukki for hours now that he's done it once. Tsukki would definitely need to put on some chapstick if that were to happen though.) Tsukki laughs a little at his fit, squeezing Tadashi's sides.

"Can I have my glasses, my contacts are really up to prescription." Tsukki asks and Tadashi quickly reaches down into his bag to retrieve them, anything to get Tsukki's lips back on his. 

Tsukki takes his contacts out, putting them in a little owl shaped contact lens holder. "A gift from Bokuto" he explains. Placing his glasses back on his face, Tsukki looks at Tadashi, Tadashi looks back...and has no idea what to do.

He knows what he wants to do, kiss Tsukki, but can he really do that? He probably can't, Tsukki probably hated it. After all it was in the storage closet of a local florists office and-

His internal monologue is cut of by Tsukki hoisting him up, he's now standing. 

"Tsukki...I..." Tadashi fails to find words, instead floundering in front of the love of his life. This time his internal monologue is cut off by a chapped pair of lips on his own. 

Their second kiss is much softer, soft and lingering on his lips once Tsukki pulls away. It didn't last more than a couple seconds, the tingling on Tadashi's lips would suggest otherwise.

Tadashi licks his lips, grasps Tsukki's hair, and pulls him down for another kiss. They stay like that, their noses are side by side and it kind of hurts, Tadashi soldiers on. 

Tadashi has only kissed one other person, his name was Ennoshita and he was Tadashi's neighbor as a kid. They kissed in a game of seven minutes in heaven at Ennoshita's fourteenth birthday party. Tadashi hasn't had much experience. 

Soon something wet is on his lips, and all Tadashi's mind can do is scream because _that's his tongue_.

Tadashi opens his mouth, not sure what to do. Tsukki's tongue is a foreign presence in Tadashi's mouth, Tadashi hopes it won't stay that way, but for now it's slimy and weird but feels oddly good. Tadashi let's Tsukki's tongue roam around his mouth for a while, feeling the roof of his mouth, his teeth, and then letting his swirl it around a couple times. Tadashi assumes he's expected to do something it's his own tongue so he moves it.

It immediately collides with Tsukki's, its wet and gross and making weird sounds, Tadashi grips Tsukki's hair tighter. Soon it's almost like a war is going on between their tongues, there is colliding back and forth, both trying to get the upper hand. Tsukki eventually wins and then is satisfied, pulling back from Tadashi's mouth, a string of saliva still connects them. 

"Gross." Tadashi scrunches up his face as the strand breaks, leaving his mouth wet. Tsukki laughs, kissing Tadashi's forehead.

~~~

Tadashi is on cloud nine and he doesn't even care that Tanaka has said "the time spent fornicating in my break room will be counted as break time", Tadashi could squeal like a little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the last chapter! I've had so much fun with this story! Thank you to everyone that has supported this work and left kudos and nice comments! It means the absolute world to me! 
> 
> That being said i hope this final chapter was a satisfying end to whats been one of my favorite stories to write. Now i can finally focus on my next story fully, i think this one will be my favorite after its done ^^
> 
> a couple things to note! there is a really really realllllly bad super not detailed sort of smut thing. you can totally skip that if you want to there isn't any significance it holds to the actual story! just thought it'd be fun to add. 
> 
> thank you all again for supporting me and this story! Kudos and such are appreciated <3

Tadashi loves Tsukki.

There he's said it, gotten it out in the open. He's admitted it to himself, anyone else though? 

No.

Tadashi is terrible at admitting his feelings to people, it took him all of middle school to say Yachi was his best friend. He's never been in love before, so maybe he isn't now? No he definitely is though. He can feel it in his gut every time Tsukki so much as breathes, but how does he go about addressing this? 

He has no clue.

He's pondering all of his life's choices up until this point, rolling his soda can around on a hot July day. It's absolutely scorching outside and he still has to wear long pants to work. Fuck his life, choices, and decision to get the moon and stars tattooed on his leg. Tadashi wouldn't take it back however, he loves his tattoos. 

Tadashi sighs as an old lady comes in and asks for some poinsettias. Tadashi doesn't even feel like talking about flowers it's so hot. He gets up from his stool and shows her all of the flowers they have that are like poinsettias, rings her up, and moves on. 

Neither Yachi or Noya are working today, hell, Tanaka probably wouldn't be either if he had anything better to do. Tadashi is alone, hot, and his piercings are sweating. He can tell it's gonna be a long day.

Sighing for probably the hundredth time, the bell rings and Tadashi drinks the rest of his sofa before crushing it and putting it in the trash can below the counter. 

"What a tough guy, crushing his soda can." Tadashi would probably recognize that voice in his grave, he gulps, refuses to look up from the garbage can. 

"I'm just not a dick to the earth." Tadashi responds weakly, still making wicked eye contact with Tanaka's banana peel. 

"Oh of course, I would never expect anything less." The man is smirking, Tadashi can hear it in his voice. Tadashi slowly looks up to see Kuroo, propped up on his elbows, probably dirtying the counter. Tanaka would beat Kuroo with his Broom of Death if he saw.

Tadashi has never been good at reading people, not as good as others at least. He can't look at someone's face and instantly know what they're thinking or what their biggest secret is. Maybe it's the part of him that's always been very trusting, he trusts that if someone wants to say something they'll say it. If they don't say it then it obviously doesn't matter. 

This being said Tadashi can tell Kuroo is definitely not one of those people, he looks like Tsukki looks sometimes, like he could know your mother's name just from your facial expressions. Tsukki usually uses it for putting people down and finding out what will really irk someone. Tadashi can tell that's exactly what Kuroo is doing.

"Nice to see my old man's moved on." Tadashi sees the glint in his eyes, it's almost playful. Tadashi can tell that Kuroo is just as bitter about their breakup as Tsukki is, why would he be going through all this trouble if he weren't? Still bitter over a breakup or not, it doesn't give him the right to be an asshole, show up at his work, or harass him.

"Are you trying to say I'm a replacement" if Tadashi is being honest you could really take what Kuroo said a thousand different ways, it's just what people do when they want to rile people up, make them get angry over something they think in their own head, instead of something they outright said. Usually makes the attacker feel less guilty. Tadashi supposes he's falling for that trick. 

"No no, not at all." Kuroo is smiling like the devil, grinning at him like they could simply work out their differences. Tadashi is having none of that. 

"Well it sounds to me like you came in my shop harassing my employees." Tanaka has his broom in hand, the other on his hip. Tadashi and Kuroo both whip their heads around, staring at Tanaka in his offices doorway. "You know he can't leave so you come in here, cornering him like a caged animal? Awful, also get your elbows off my freshly cleaned counters. If you're not here to buy something get the fuck out." 

Kuroo doesn't look scared of Tanaka or his broom (Tadashi suppresses a shiver at the thought of it), by he definitely straightens his back. Kuroo turns to Tadashi and gives a two finger salute, before throwing his hands in his tracksuit pockets and sauntering out. 

~~~

Tadashi sits on Tsukki's couch that night, DS in hand, trying to beat Heart Gold for the third time. 

"How was work?" Tsukki's asks as he waltzes into the living room, sitting down slowly beside Tadashi. He's wearing shorts and Tadashi is pretty sure Tsukki's calves are his new religion. 

"I saw Kuroo." Tadashi must not be thinking straight, Tsukki almost spits out his coffee.

"Oh." Is all he says, before setting his mug down. 

"Yeah." Tadashi says as he finishes the last weak trainer in the long line of them. He closes his DS and sets it beside Tsukki's mug. 

"I can't really do anything about him harassing you. I apologize." Tsukki puts his hand on Tadashi's leg and squeezes.

"Don't apologize on his behalf Tsukki," Tadashi smiles and sets his hand on Tsukishima's. "I don't think he'll be coming around very often anyways." 

"That's good." Tsukki's face says boredom and indifference but his eyes say pleased and relieved.

~~~

Tadashi hadn't been fussed with labels ever in his entire life.

When he was sixteen and started piercing his ears, he got called gay. When he was eighteen and got his snakebites and tattoos, he got called punk. When he was twenty and grew out his hair and started pulling it in a half ponytail, he got called girly. 

His piercings and tattoos gave him comfort and confidence, a showing of who he was and what he liked, after he started getting them he found he could care less about what people labeled him as. 

So why was what Tsukki labeled them as such a big deal?

Tadashi and Tsukki first kissed two weeks ago, they go out and hold hands, they make out in Tsukki's apartment nearly every other day, so why didn't Tsukki call him his boyfriend?

They were out at dinner when Tsukki's boss came by their table to say hello to them.

"I saw you two and thought 'that's Mr. Tsukishima', so I just had to come over and say hello!" The man had ashen hair and a beauty mark. He was almost sparkling with positivity. Tadashi remembers him smelling nice. 

Suddenly the kind man asks a simple question that would spark the fuss Tadashi was currently having, "so are you two an item?"

It was said with such a sunny disposition that Tadashi probably would have answered anything to make the man happy, Tsukki however responds with a curt "no". 

Tadashi hears his world explode, feels his smile crumble away from his face. He stares down at his half eaten spaghetti and feels the sting in the back of eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to assume anything!" The man apologizes still with the same smile on his face, before a larger man with short brown hair comes over and herds him away. 

They continue their meal in silence.

~~~

Walking home Tadashi is noticeably faster than usual, he doesn't notice it but Tsukki sure does.

"Will you slow it down? I'm not fucking sonic the hedgehog here." Tsukki's voice has the usual tone, Tadashi knows he's joking but he feels irritated anyways. 

"I guess you're also not my boyfriend." Tadashi mutters and stops in his tracks, Tsukki takes three of his overly long steps to catch up before stopping in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Tsukki says, it's more of a question then snide attitude. Tsukki genuinely didn't hear him.

"Why didn't you tell him we were dating?" Tadashi voice is still hushed, he's still looking at the ground, and his eyes still have that stinging sensation.

"Because he's my fucking boss?" Tsukki snaps, Tadashi can imagine his face right now, looking like pure poison. "I'd like to keep work and private matters separate." It's said much softer, Tadashi sees the tear splat on the sidewalk before he registers that he's crying. 

"Well that obviously didn't matter with Kuroo!" Tadashi looks up, Tsukki looks downright horrified with his last comment, or maybe it's the fact that Tadashi is openly crying in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Tadashi pushes past Tsukki, before nearly sprinting to his apartment, locking his door, and having another good cry in the entry way.

~~~

Tadashi ignores the call he gets from Tsukki, his contact photo and "Tsukki!" flashing on the screen. He almost feels like crying again, before forcing himself to stop and looking away.

It takes until 10 am the next day for Tadashi to get a knock at his door. He's in the process of cleaning his ears, walks to the door with a cotton swab in hand.

He doesn't expect Tsukki to be there in all honesty, he kinda expected his landlady because his rent was due yesterday but he was too busy crying to give it to her last night. He goes to close the door, Tsukki presses his hand to it to stop him.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" Tsukki doesn't sound mad, more tired if anything. Tadashi sighs and lets Tsukki into his apartment. 

~~~

"Look, I'm going to make this clear right now. I'm not saying it again or having this conversation again." Tsukki looks at at Tadashi with as much conviction as he can muster. Tadashi resists the urge to roll his eyes, he listens to Tsukki's speech regardless.

"Kuroo was...he was definitely a learning experience for me. He taught me how two guys have sex, he taught me how to make omelettes and how to love someone. One thing he definitely taught me was that it's never a good idea to date someone you work with." Tsukki sits down beside Tadashi, Tadashi curls himself into a ball. 

"Tadashi, I don't love Kuroo anymore. I'm not dating Kuroo, I have no interest in Kuroo anymore." Tsukki turns to Tadashi and tries to look him in the eye, Tadashi turns away. "I love _you_ , Tadashi, I'm dating _you_ , and I only have interest in _you_." 

"I just don't want to tell my boss my private matters, if you tell that man anything the whole facility knows about it eventually." Tadashi uncurls himself and turns toward Tsukki, Tsukki puts his hand on Tadashi's and squeezes. "I'll tell literally anyone else though, anything you want me to tell them." 

"Tell them I'm a good cook, and that my cookies are better than Kiyoko's." Tadashi jokes with a half smile on his face, squeezes Tsukki's hand.

"That's an exception, have you tasted her rocky road cookies?" 

~~~

It's nearly August, which means Tsukki only has three more weeks before summer vacation is over. 

"Yamaguchi, we're going to the beach!" Yachi had announced one day, on his doorstep, at 8 in the morning. 

"No." Tadashi said, was about to close the door in Yachi's face, before Kageyama slammed it open. 

"You're going to the fucking beach." Kageyama looked like pure death, he had very dark circles and his hair wasn't at flat and silky looking as usual. Tadashi was scared. 

~~~ 

The car arrangement had Tadashi in the middle of Kageyama and Tsukki in the very back seat of a van. They were currently in the middle of a very heated debate.

"I'm telling you King, there's no way you'd win Price Is Right." 

"And I'm telling you Shittyshima that I totally could!" Kageyama's face was red and he was very, very loud in Tadashi's ear. 

"You know you have to have an understanding of numbers to be good at that game right?" Tsukki gave Kageyama "the look", the one that made Kageyama mad.

"Fuck you! I'm great with numbers, asshole!" Was Kageyama always this loud?

"Why don't we ask the queen, hm? Hinata," Tsukki pulled up in his seat to get closer to Hinata, who was in front of them. "Does King have a firm grasp of the numerical system?"

"I'm not sure Tsukishima," Hinata looked extremely uncomfortable "this sounds like a hard question." 

"Babe, tell this asshat that I am the absolute best with numbers." Kageyama sounded a lot less shouty, or maybe Tadashi's eardrums had finally burst.

"Whatever you wanna believe, sweetie." Hinata says, he looks like he's gonna throw up. Tsukki loses his shit. 

~~~

The beach was crowded, windy, and hot. 

Tadashi was practically melting into his towel, even though all he had on was his swim trunks and he was under the umbrella.

"C'mon Yams! We're gonna play volleyball!" Hinata shouted from ten feet away. Tadashi didn't even feel like moving, much less activity.

"Of course you volleyball idiots would bring a ball here." Tsukki didn't seem to be doing much better in the hot sun, Tadashi can see a slight sheen of sweat on his arms and shoulders. Tadashi's mouth goes dry.

~~~ 

Hinata and Kageyama, two people that breathed volleyball, were actually very bad at beach volleyball.

"I can't jump! I can't jump that high! Kageyama help!" Hinata screamed, a child starts to cry in the distance.

"Well, find some other way idiot!" Kageyama snaps.

Tadashi had given up long ago, it had to be at least 100 degrees, Tsukki laughed as he listened to Kageyama and Hinata bicker.

~~~

"Tsukki?" Tadashi asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes?" Tsukki responded as he took a bite of his salad.

Tadashi looked out at the too hot beach, at Yachi and Kiyoko being cute girlfriends in the water, at Kageyama throwing a volleyball at Hinata's head, and it just came out.

"I love you." 

Tsukki just about spit out his salad, coughing so much Tadashi was scared he might choke. Tadashi hit Tsukki's back until he back to normal.

"I..I..." Tsukki was floundering, looking anywhere but Tadashi's eyes. Tadashi smiled at his blushing cheeks. 

"I, uh." Tsukki cleared his throat "likewise." 

Tadashi beamed.

~~~

At Tsukki's house that night, Tadashi found himself not able to get all the way through the door before Tsukki was attacking him.

"Tsu-Tsukki." Tadashi panted in Tsukki's ear. Tsukki grunted, before biting down on the meat of Tadashi's shoulder. 

Tadashi cried out partially, before biting down on the fabric of Tsukki's shirt to keep the embarrassing noise in. Tsukki's hand went from Tadashi's hips to under his shirt and dancing around the flesh of his stomach.

Tadashi quickly ground his ever hardening erection into Tsukki's own, he felt it through the thin fabric of their swim trunks and almost lost himself right there. 

Tadashi refused however, to show how inexperienced he was in this particular area. He quickly stilled, right when their erections met. Tsukki outright moaned in his ear at the contact. 

"Up-upstairs." Tsukki's words were broken and frantic in Tadashi's ear. Tadashi weakly nodded before Tsukki's gave him a bruising kiss, Tsukki took his hand and walked him up the stairs.

Tadashi's stomach was full of nerves and excitement, would he be good? He really hoped he'd be a good partner in bed, hopefully Tsukki didn't hate him afterwards and...

"Tadashi." Tsukki said as he opened the door into his bedroom. Tadashi had never seen Tsukki's bedroom but it's about what he'd expected. A big bed with grey covers, bedside table with a lamp and some books, and a dresser. Very Tsukki. "Can you stop worrying? I can almost hear the cogs working in your head." Tsukki smirked.

"Sh-shut up Tsukki." Tadashi sputtered and turned his head, Tsukki took his hand and squeezed.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Tsukki said softly, before leaning into Tadashi's hair. Tsukki nuzzled a little bit before Tadashi felt brace enough to speak up.

"B-but what if I'm bad!" Tadashi hadn't meant it to sound quite so childish, he wished he had a sexy voice he really did. 

Tsukki's chuckled into his hair, "you won't be bad, it's just sex Tadashi. Not rocket science." Tadashi laughed a little before rolling his eyes and shooing Tsukki's into his bedroom.

Tsukki quickly pushed Tadashi onto the bed, pulling out his loosened hair tie and letting his hair fall around his face. 

"You're so beautiful you know that?" Tsukki gave a rare smile and leaned down to kiss Tadashi on the forehead, Tadashi blushed and outright giggled. God he was being so pathetic.

Tadashi couldn't find it in himself to really care though, he jumped a little when Tsukki grasped onto his swim trunks, shook his head way too eagerly when Tsukki asked if he could take them off, but Tadashi really didn't care. In fact he was elated.

Tsukki pushed down his swim trunks and exploded himself to Tadashi, Tadashi is pretty sure his head has exploded 15 times in the past thirty minutes. The fact that one day Tsukki might let that thing go inside Tadashi...made his head spin.

Skin on skin contact is way better then anything else they've been fooling around with the last four weeks. Tadashi chokes out a sob, bites his hand and comes within five minutes, Tsukki holds out a little longer, but ultimately meets the same demise. 

Laying down on Tsukki's bed, after his shower because he was gross beyond belief, Tsukki plays with Tadashi's too long hair and rubs the leg Tadashi has swung over Tsukki's hips. Tadashi fought back a scream of glee, but lets his smile show.


End file.
